In his Memory En su Memoria
by bereweillschmidt
Summary: Ludwig y Gilbert narran la horrible situación que viven con Ivan. Lenguage inapropiado, Español Latino.


**In his Memory**

Based on the song "In his Memory" by Wada Kaoru.

Corrí con todas las fuerzas que me dieron mis pies por el intenso frío que se sentía afuera de la casa de Ivan. Choqué con Italia, quien se asustó al verme llorando y salpicado en sangre.

"Ludwig, ¿qué te pasa?" deslizó sus dedos por mis mejillas, pero yo estaba muy asustado. Él solo me abrazó. "¿Quieres decirme que sucedió por allá?" Sólo con recordar las imágenes, comencé a llorar en los brazos de Feliciano, él me abrazó más fuerte.

"Él tiene a Gilbert.. y.." pero mi garganta se cerraba al sólo pensar en lo que había presenciado, y no había podido hacer nada. La nieve caía en mi cara húmeda por mis lágrimas; Feliciano estaba en silencio sosteniéndome con fuerzas.

"Vamos a mi casa, ¿quieres?" me preguntó alejándome de él.

"No" dije tomándolo de su mano.

"Entonces, ¿me dirás que sucede, Ludwig?" Feliciano parecía enojado, y me extrañó que no hubiera notado antes que en realidad era Romano.

"¿Romano?" me acerqué más hacia él.

"Pensé que lo habías notado antes, por eso me extraño que me abrazaras.." se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el pavimento nevado. "Anda, siéntate junto a mí, no te haré daño" lo obedecí, igual y, era el hermano de mi Feliciano.

"Ivan, él.." mi voz se quebró pero sustuve mis lágrimas "tienes que ayudarme, llama a Antonio, tenemos que salvarlo!"

"¿De que mierda me hablas, Ludwig?" se burló de mi. "Cuéntame primero para poder tener una excusa.." Asenté con la cabeza.

"Todos los jueves acostumbro a ir a casa de Gilbert para hacer papas cocidas, pero hoy no lo encontré en su casa. Me asusté al principio pero luego pensé que se le habría olvidado, como algunas veces había ocurrido. Pero luego vi que su casa estaba abierta, más bien, forzada. Llamé a la policía pero no me resolvieron mi duda al instante, entonces decidí buscarlo por mí mismo. Lo busqué en el parque, en cada callejón, pero nada. Entonces vi algo extraño: en el Centro Comercial de su calle, vi el carro de Ivan estacionado, Ivan no vive por aquí, así que me acerqué y en la cajuela se lograba distinguir que se salía la prenda de alguien, la jaloneé y descubrí que era del hoodie que Gilbert adora. Luego vi que Ivan regresaba a su auto, entonces me alejé y lo seguí hasta su casa. Entré por la parte trasera y vi que Ivan arrastraba a mi hermano, que estaba desmayado, por el pasillo de la entrada. Lo recostó en un sillón y se fue a su cuarto, que está en la parte de arriba de la casa. Me acerqué a Gilbert y lo desperté, pero me dijo que me fuera, que no lo ayudara, que él se había metido en aquél problema y que yo no tenía por qué ayudarlo. Le dije que era una tontería pensar de esa forma, así que lo levanté en mis brazos, pero me empujó y cayó en la alfombra. Se escucharon los pasos de Ivan y Gilbert me dijo que me escondiera, entre en un pequeño closet y entre-cerré la puerta. Y.." mi garganta no pudo más y me puse a llorar, Romano se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Ludwig idiota, trató de salvarme el hijo de puta. Maldito Ivan, me tiene aquí maniatado y a medio morir, sólo por qué le jugué una broma. Espero que Ludwig no haya visto la escena, no, seria demasiado para él.

Ludwig intentó llevarme entre sus brazos, pero no quería ser salvado. Ludwig se escondió e Ivan entró en la escena, tenía un tubo en su mano derecha. Lo miré asustado.

"Parece que intentabas escapar, Gilbert" rió Ivan. Pero no contesté, por primera vez en mi Genial vida tenía miedo. Ivan levantó el tubo y lo azotó contra mi cara, traté de cubrirme pero éste era demasiado fuerte. Miré mis manos, estaban llenas de sangre. Miré a Ivan.

"No, ¡por favor!" pero, parecía disfrutarlo. Me dio otro golpe, éste me tiró contra el suelo cubierto de mi preciosa sangre.

"Eres un niño malo, Gilbert. Nunca debiste de meterte conmigo, nunca. Tu hermano parece comprender que mantenerse alejado de mí es mejor que tenerme como enemigo, por que nunca seré amigo." Empuñó su tubo de Nuevo y dio un tercer golpe, ésta vez contra mi espalda. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, eran inevitables.

"West! Corre!" Ivan rió cuando grité eso, por que para él, mi hermano no estaba ahí. "Chingada madre, West! Corre!" sólo escuché el portazo y muchos pasos, sólo escuché a Ivan gritar antes de perderme en la oscuridad.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba en otro cuarto más frío. No tenía mi camisa, ni mi hoodie y tenía la piel de gallina. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

"Tu hermano estaba aquí, Da~" sonrío Ivan al entrar.

"West es un idiota"

"Corre muy rápido, lástima que no te salvó, Da~" fruncí el ceño.

En eso, se escuchó que alguien entró violentamente en la casa de Ivan, éste, enojado, salió del cuarto, sólo esuché gritos y golpes. Luego, Arthur entró por la puerta, tenía una herida en el ojo.

"Todo va a estar bien, Gilbert" se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso encima, después de haberme quitado las cadenas que me sostenían de brazos y piernas.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" pregunté temblando. Pero, para mi respuesta, Ludwig entró con el tubo de Ivan en las manos.

"Gilbert!" soltó el tubo y corrió para abrazarme.

"Creo que los dejo solos" dijo Arthur riendo. Salió por la puerta y West me empujó para verme a la cara.

"Creíste que te abandonaría" Asentí con la cabeza. "Jamás lo haría. Tú me has salvado muchas veces.."

"Creí que me dejarías morir por que.. siempre te quito a Feliciano y, te molesto.. nunca te obedezco y, además.."

"Shh.." me calló West. "Tu eres el mejor hermano, Gilbert" me abrazó, su cuerpo estaba cálido, no tardé en estar calientito otra vez.

Siempre que lo necesites, tu hermano estará ahí. Un hermano nunca te abandona.

Ésta historia se la quiero dedicar a mi papá, él perdió a su hermano en una situación demasiado parecida.

Tío, te extrañamos mucho, nosh aces mucha falta. Las Navidades y los fines de semana no son lo mismo sin ti. Por favor, cuídanos donde quiera que estés.

Bere Weillschmidt ✠


End file.
